1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an impulse jet type ink jet printing apparatus having a multi-nozzle printing head and more particularly to the impulse jet type ink jet printing apparatus wherein a printing head having a plurality of nozzles is moved while keeping a moderate clearance against a recording paper and ink droplets are selectively ejected from each nozzle to record characters and diagrams on the paper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the ink jet printing apparatus of the type that ejects ink droplets only when it is needed to do so, ejection-failures, i.e., the failure of ink droplets to be ejected when needed, are caused by dust adhering to the nozzle and by bubbles entering the printing head. In the conventional impulse jet type ink jet printing apparatus, ejection-failure has been detected with the eye and all steps from the detection through the recovery action have been done manually, which has been troublesome and time-consuming.